Something Forever
by angelv7
Summary: Buffy and Willow come together


Title: Something Forever  
Rating: PG  
Author: angel_v7 : angel_v7@yahoo.com.au  
Disclaimer: Joss owns the characters I just like to play with them a little ;)  
Spoilers: Season 4 Something Blue and Beer Bad  
Pairing: Buffy and Willow of course!  
Feedback: Yes Please!  
Authors Note: I love Buffy and Willow. Season 7 has upset me a little with how disconnected Buffy seems, epecially to Willow. So I wrote this fic to cheer myself up, my girlfriend up and all you guys up. Enjoy!!  
  
~~~~~ = Thinking back  
=== = Narration  
  
  
Something Forever  
  
Willow was drowning her sorrows by drinking light beer and dancing at the bronze. Buffy, Xander and Anya were sitting around a table talking about Willow's feelings and her break up with oz.  
  
They looked over at the dance floor, Smashmouth were playing, and singing their hit song, All the small things. They saw Willow dancing along merrily to it. "Wow, way to rebound" was Buffy's first comment. "I believe that's the dance of a brave little toaster" was Xander's reply.  
  
Willow then made her away over to the gang, asking them to come and dance with her. "Hey guys common, this music's great!" Xander then replied "It's nice to see you brought your boogie shoe's tonight Will" Willow continued to babble on, "I just figure in the grand scheme of things, we're all just a bit...." until she moved her jacket and a beer bottle fell out. Buffy looked at Willow and finished off her sentence "..Drunk?" They discussed that for a moment until Willow said "Look! see, light. No big!" "No big?" Buffy replied "Anyone remember when Buffy had the fun beer fest, and went one million BC?"   
  
Buffy looked over at Willow, remembering herself exactly what happened the night she had discovered beer. She remembered, everything, mostly she remembered Willow.  
  
Willow got a starry look in her eyes, while staring over at Buffy. Xander and Anya were trying to figure out what has going on between the two woman. One moment Buffy is all lecturing Willow on the badness of beer, and then wham! she is staring deeping into her best friends eyes, with raw need.  
  
"Earth to Buffy! Hey Willow!" Xander waved his hands in front of his best friends faces. They seemed to snap out of their trances. "Umm, I have to leave." Willow made a quick exit, running out of the Bronze, leaving her jacket behind. Buffy scooped it up and chased after her. "I... have to go after her" Is all Buffy said. Leaving behind a very stunned Xander and Anya.  
  
Buffy caught up with Willow in the park. She was swinging back and forth kicking her feet in the dirt below. "Hey Will, you forgot this." Buffy held out the jacket to Willow. "It's rather cold tonight. You might want to put this on." Willow stood up and Buffy helped put the forementioned jacket on her friend, wrapping it slowly around the girls body. She leaned close to Willow and whispered. "I remember too." Willow rested her head against Buffy shoulder, she felt strong arms pull her close. Willow remembered everything, it all came flooding back the moment Buffy mentioned that night.  
  
~~~~~Willow promised Giles she would be ok looking after Buffy until the affects of the Beer wore off. She had just witnessed Buffy club Parker one last time before turning around to take a look at the other Cave college boys that were locked in someones car. Who's car they didn't know, Xander had mentioned that it had been unlocked, so that car it was. She took Buffy back to their dorm room hoping to just fall asleep and wake up to a normal Buffy again. Little did she know, that would be very much an understatement.  
  
Once back in the dorm room, Buffy got very up close and personal with Willow. Sniffing her all over and commenting on how good she smelt. "Girl smell pretty" was Buffy's very cave slayerish response. "Buffy want to taste girl" Buffy leaned in and captured Willow's lips with her own. Willow just melted into the kiss, not even thinking that this might be even the slightest bit wrong. Buffy had Willow pinned up against the wall in a very dominating position, she began to tug at Willow's clothing trying to remove it, trying to get as much contact with the girl as possible.~~~~~  
  
Willow snapped out of her memory. That was a month ago now, since then Buffy and Willow had not spoken about what happened that night. Buffy had woken up early, slipped out for mocha's and came back to surprise Willow with a Caffeine pick me up. They did not discuss what happened, but looking into each others eyes, they both knew they would always remember.  
  
Buffy and Willow walked slowly back to their dorm room. They were holding hands and just enjoying the closeness of each other. Both wanting to bring up the subject of that night, but both too scared of the other ones reaction. They reached the dorm room a little after 10pm, Buffy could see how tired Will was. The poor girl was still emotionally drained from Oz's departure. Buffy wrapped up Willow in a big cuddle, just holding the girl and letting her feel closeness to someone. Buffy thought to herself how much she really wanted to tell Willow how she felt about her. "Was that such a really good idea? Getting drunk to forget about a guy. So not worth it Will" Buffy told her best friend. Willow snuggled in closer to Buffy. "Girl smell pretty" Willow looked up at Buffy as she said this. "Willow want to taste girl" With that Willow kissed Buffy full on the lips, knocking Buffy back and against the Wall.  
  
===They woke up the next morning still snuggled up against each other. Not long after they had made passionate love up against the dorm room wall, Buffy admitted her love to Willow. Willow told her she loved her back. They stayed together after that, as a couple. The way they were meant to be. The way they remained forever and ever.===  
  
The End. 


End file.
